


6-Sentence Meme Drabble Collection #2

by hufflepirate



Series: 6-Sentence Meme Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Enlisted (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Arrow/Avengers Crossover, Avengers at Hogwarts, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabbles, Due South Hogwarts AU, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spoilers - Teen Wolf Season 4, Teenage Girl Avengers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepirate/pseuds/hufflepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6-Sentence Memes are fun! I wrote a bunch of them based on prompts folks gave me on tumblr. Each is about 200 words long, so they're super short. Ratings and warnings will be in the notes for each story, if they're necessary.</p><p>Tags include ship tags, but no friendship tags, 'cause there would just be way too many.</p><p>All except the last one used to be in Collection #1, but I decided 20 was too many in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enlisted - Derrick Gets Serious

Pete should have known Derrick was serious about his relationships with Erin and her son; he should have seen the signs in someone he’d known for his whole life, but he hadn’t.  Randy was choking up a little in the back seat, which was funny, since Randy had probably seen the changes in their middle brother (who, for as long as Pete could remember, had never stuck with anything or seemed to acknowledge feelings that weren’t fear) and he'd probably known already that Derrick was serious about this one, even before they all went to the baseball game together.  Derrick had put his hand on Sam’s head to say goodbye to the boy when they parted, as if it was nothing at all, as if he hadn’t even thought about it, as if it were the natural way to say goodbye to your girlfriend’s son at the end of a day at the ballpark, and now he was sitting shotgun in Pete's car like he didn’t know why Randy was sniffling a little, like they were just going to leave the baseball game and pretend nothing was different.  But then, Pete thought, it probably wasn’t different for Derrick, who had been living this change all along.  His brother had grown up through all this mess, somewhere between when Pete had deployed and now, and he'd missed even the parts of it that had happened since he got home.  Driving back to the base, he promised himself that he wouldn’t miss it again.


	2. Teen Wolf - Isaac and Chris watch Despicable Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Isaac watch Despicable Me on the plane ride to France. Comparisons are drawn.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

The first time Chris Argent saw Despicable Me, he had decided that Allison was like Margo, responsible and smart, though it had seemed too sentimental to say it out loud. Victoria had commented that while Allison had been serious even as a child, she could see Allison in the way Agnes treated her stuffed unicorn. They hadn’t had an Edith, then, but Chris had one now, sitting right beside him on the plane to France. When the movie ended, Isaac turned to him with a smirk and asked, “Why don’t you ever make pancakes shaped like dead bodies?” Chris snorted, and answered, “You’re lucky I haven’t bought you a pink striped hat yet, kid.” When Isaac laughed and answered “You know you’re getting a grey striped scarf for Christmas now, right?” Chris found himself laughing along, and it felt like healing, like something he had lost coming back to him in a new way.


	3. Arrow/Avengers Crossover - Thea's Training Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of a previous one here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1317625/chapters/2740093.
> 
> Thea picks up a few more Avengers to mentor her, which is pretty ok. But if they blow her cover, she's gonna be pissed.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Thea had somehow become a story Clint Barton told, which she supposed was her own fault for forcing her way into her life, but which had turned out to have a few unexpected consequences. Most of them were positive, like her new bow, made of some patented Tony Stark material and optimized for her arm strength as he’d measured it in his lab (though she was stronger now that she’d been practicing more and might need him to make some adjustments), and the hand-to-hand training she’d gotten from Natasha Romanov, who often teased her about being a little rich girl playing superhero, but who had also been kind enough to make sure that all of Thea’s bruises from training were places she could hide easily. Sometimes, Natasha liked to watch Thea training with Clint, and sometimes Steve Rogers came too, which made her heart feel a little fluttery, and sometimes she felt like a dancing monkey showing off in front of them when all they really wanted was to relax in each other’s company between fights, and sometimes that bothered her. But the biggest negative consequence of being a story Clint Barton told was that she always felt nervous that her secret would get out. She knew several SHIELD officers by sight, and when they came into Verdant on very rare occasions, she found herself running through Nat’s list of pressure points in her head, on edge until they left. She was going to tell Ollie eventually, but not until she knew she was ready, not until she was so ready that she didn’t think he could possibly tell her she couldn’t help, not until she could be as accurate without the holographic scope Mr. Stark had fitted to her bow as she was with it, and until that time came, she would not hesitate to take out anyone who might tell Ollie before she could do it; he should really hear it from her.


	4. Avengers at Hogwarts - Sam and Steve Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm just playing with that "On your left" scene from CA:tWS. Steve can outrun Sam, but nobody beats Sam Wilson in the air...
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Steve’s voice rang out across the quidditch pitch with its usual early-morning chipperness. “On your left!” Sam Wilson leaned forward on his broom, speeding faster as he shouted, “Keep dreaming, Rogers, ‘cause I’m not about to get out-flown by a beater," over his shoulder. The team had been doing running drills all week, to get into shape for this new season, and Steve inevitably lapped the rest of them at least once, because he was unnaturally athletic. But nobody beat Sam Wilson in the air, and especially not when he was just out on his own enjoying the fresh air and the flight, instead of being in an actual quidditch practice where he had to think about the rest of the team. Steve tried to keep up, but couldn’t, and Sam pushed his broom to its limits until he could come up behind his team captain and shout, “On your right!” before he blasted past him.


	5. Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier - GED Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve never finished high school. Sam helps him study for the GED while they look for Bucky.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Sam Wilson had started this trip with few expectations about what it would be like - or at least, with few definitive expectations, because he'd had too many different ideas about it to be able to pick between them. But of all the things he'd thought he and Steve might end up doing on this quest to find Bucky, GED prep was not one of them. Even so, that was what they were doing, sitting in a crappy diner with a trunk full of math and science and social studies books outside in the parking lot, covering their table with graph paper and pencil shavings and feeling lucky that Steve was, at least, well-read and good at all the parts of math that relied on geometry. Steve had dropped out of school at 13, because with the Depression going on and his father dead, he and his mother had needed whatever money he could get. He'd spent more than a decade muddling through in the world, taking whatever jobs he could get with the asthma and learning what he could when he could, before he'd finally gotten into the army and ended up here, moving his lips to talk himself through a word problem while Sam looked on and tried to decide whether it made him want to laugh or cry to watch Captain America's forehead wrinkling over high school Algebra. But then Steve's features smoothed out as he figured out the solution, his mouth breaking into a grin and his eyes lighting up as he started writing in that rapid-fire Steve Rogers way that always made Sam worry that the paper might catch fire from the friction, and Sam remembered for the thousandth time that Steve Rogers would never be anything less than brilliant, diploma or no diploma.


	6. Avengers Teenage Girl AU - Malt Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where all of the Avengers are teenage girls. Because why friggin' not.
> 
> Steph and Tasha go to an old malt shop Stephanie used to know in the 30s. Based on this comic page: http://fuckyeahblackwidow.tumblr.com/post/82536040666/natasha-wow-you-win-steve-my-work-for-shield
> 
> Gen, no warnings apply

Going places in Brooklyn with Stephanie Rogers was usually a weird experience. She’d been 15 in 1943, when she’d chopped her hair off and dressed up as a boy and tried to join the army, and if you counted the whole having-been-frozen thing as not aging, which they usually did, she was 17 now, in 2014, and that was just weird. It gave her a weird outlook on things, and especially on things in Brooklyn, but Tasha was ok with that weirdness. Tasha was pretty weird herself, and when they ended up in Brighton Beach, she was almost as bad with the flashbacks and cultural side-notes and over-explanation of their very Russian surroundings as Steph was when she found herself in places she could still recognize. This malt shop, though, required absolutely no explanation from either of them, because to Tasha it was something straight out of an old movie, and to Steph it was an old haunt “modernized,” and for both of them, the milkshakes were perfection. Steph noted that there was a reason the place was still here, and Tasha just felt glad that there was something Steph could hold onto to bridge the gap between both worlds.


	7. Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Sam Does Not Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sleeps a lot in the car, but it's not napping. It just isn't.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

Sam Wilson didn’t nap, because napping was for children. He’d finally admitted that Steve could drive for longer without getting drowsy and let the other man take almost complete control over the actual driving of the car (which they had chosen purely because they needed a place to put Bucky when they found him, but which Sam had ended up appreciating when he thought about what trying to hold onto Steve on a motorcycle for this long would be like). Sometimes he helped with navigation, but more often, he just found himself dozing against the windows, always too short on sleep because Steve needed fewer hours of it than he did and kept them in constant motion. Since they hadn’t caught Bucky yet, it was a pretty safe bet that the Winter Soldier was in constant motion, too, but Sam tried not to think too hard about trying to keep up with them both; he was just going to have to do it, one way or another. For now, he slept against the windows and tried to build up his energy reserves when he could - but it wasn’t napping, and he wouldn’t let Steve say it was, so the super soldier only ever talked about things he had missed while he was sleeping. It was a different kind of missing things than Steve had done while he was sleeping, but using the same phrase for both of them seemed to make Steve feel a little bit better, so Sam decided not to worry about it.


	8. Avengers at Hogwarts - Steve and Thor Working Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is hitting a bludger around and Thor asks to join him.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

"Steven Rogers!" Thor’s voice, booming across the empty quidditch stadium, was both loud and distinct enough to be immediately identifiable even without his somewhat idiosyncratic use of Steve’s full name.  Steve gave the bludger he was practicing with a good wallop and then turned his broom around to face the other boy before it could loop back toward him.  When he was the only one in the stadium, the bludger had focused its attention on trying to knock him off his broom, but now that there were multiple people to choose from, it straightened out from Steve’s hit and zoomed toward the newcomer, forcing Thor to pick one of the beater’s bats up from where Steve had left the extras next to the ball box and hit the bludger away from himself - which he did one-handed without letting go of his broom.  "Might I practice with you?" Thor asked, his feet still firmly on the ground as he waited for an answer.  Steve bit his lip and kept an eye on the bludger, trying to weigh his teammates’ probable reactions to the idea of their captain practicing with someone on an opposing team against the fact that he technically hadn’t reserved the pitch and that this technically wasn’t a formal practice, before making a decision and answering definitively, "I’m not practicing, I’m working out - but yeah, sure."  Thor mounted his broom, kicking up into the air with a grin, and before long their "workout" had turned into a full-scale battle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor beaters, both of whom were determined to knock the other off his broom; neither won, but as they called a truce so that they could make it back to the castle in time for dinner, Steve wondered if he and Thor might have been friends, if Thor were more of a loner like Bucky instead of always being surrounded by Sif and the rest of their loud group of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, so some sorting has finally come out in this one and I probably ought to explain it. I'm not gonna go into detail about why I think Thor's a Gryffindor and Steve's a Hufflepuff. You can ask me if you want, but I feel like it's pretty apparent why I picked those houses, even though there are definitely lots of ways you could go with sorting the Avengers. If it's not clear here, Bucky and Sif are also Gryffindors, and I meant to imply that, but I'm not sure how strongly it came across.
> 
> As far as quidditch positions go, Thor plays beater because it's as close as I could get to the way he is with his hammer. Steve plays beater because of the nature of the position - it's his job to protect and shield his teammates. He also enjoys playing keeper and defending the goals (and he'll play chaser, too, because sometimes he just wants to get out there and play on offense, but he only covers seeker if it's absolutely necessary) but he doesn't play keeper for Hufflepuff because they had a stronger player try out for the position - Heimdall. Steve is Hufflepuff Captain, but Thor is not Gryffindor Captain - that's Sif, because he knows better than to get between her and what she wants. (Bucky plays chaser for Gryffindor, but he and Steve don't practice together. They hang out in other settings. There was that one summer when they went to quidditch camp and played together, though - the Howling Commandos managed the best record of any team the camp had ever seen.)


	9. Due South at Hogwarts - Ben Talks Ray Into Playing Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray Vecchio doesn't like lame sports and Benton Fraser talks too much.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

"Look, Ray, as the only two foreign exchange students-" Benton began, before his usual entirely-too-reasonable tone was interrupted by Ray’s harsh Chicago accent whining, "I don’t care if we’re the only two foreign exchange students, I still don’t see why we have to play quidditch!” The Canadian sighed, “I know, Ray; you’d rather play quodpot, and I’d rather be playing ice quidditch, but we’re not in America or Canada, and as representatives of our respective countries, it’s only right that we-” Ray interrupted again, waving away the rest of Ben’s speech as he groaned and agreed, “Fine, whatever Benny. You know, sometimes I think that after we sorted into different houses, that shoulda been it and I shoulda just cut you loose and let you deal with the Brits - just kept my head down and tried to learn some magic.” Ben nodded sagely, “Of course Ray, you’re right, and you know, I do understand that your education is more important than the relationships between our three countries, and, I mean, obviously your education matters, all of our educations matter, it’s just that-” Ray cut him off with a groan, knowing full well that there was no point in arguing with Benton Fraser once he’d made up his mind, and trying to ignore the face Ben always made when he’d gotten his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, Benny's in Gryffindor, and Ray's in Slytherin. He sometimes really sucks at being a Slytherin, though. And it's usually Benny's fault.


	10. Avengers - Nat Reads a Tabloid Article About Her and Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how wrong the tabloids can get things, and how cameras can be wrong and right at the same time.
> 
> Gen. No warnings apply.

The first time the tabloids linked her and Steve romantically, Nat had a good hard laugh and flipped through to the article to look at the pictures they’d included, stills from the news coverage of their latest fight against HYDRA.  The pictures were well-chosen, taken when she ducked under Steve’s shield or when she dove into his arms for protection from gunfire or when he picked her up to haul her away from an explosion and shield her from the blast, and they’d left out what she was sure was an equally large number of photos where she shot her gun over Steve’s shoulders or let herself hang suspended in his arms to focus on the bad guys she was hitting while Steve steered them where they needed to go. The pictures made it all look cosy, Nat clinging and Steve holding and carrying and shielding, and the way he cradled her in the magazine stills, looking gentle, didn’t have any of the speed of his motion or the heat of battle - they might have gotten it wrong, but the camera had at least gotten it impressively wrong. The truth was, she did cling to him, sometimes, and she did feel safe in his arms and they had both learned to adjust to each other in a fight so that she relaxed comfortably into him when he picked her up and he welcomed her into the arch of his body when she used him for cover.  The cameras had gotten some things right, and when it made it look like she relaxed into his grip and even like she enjoyed it, it wasn’t wrong - but it also wasn’t the point, because as much as she liked the solid, muscular warmth of Steve wrapping himself around her, he was really just cover, and knowing where he was was like keeping track of parked cars and the corners of buildings.  What the camera couldn’t show at all was that when she and Steve twined their bodies around each other, they weren’t really bodies at all; Steve’s whole body was a shield and Nat’s whole body was a weapon, and their secret was knowing which one should be at the front at any given moment, like they were tools in the hands of the same person.


End file.
